


Names, Fate and Consequence

by Ceirel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, in which Nyx takes over being a bodyguard for one day and it starts off as a shitshow, something along the lines of a soulmate AU, time to try my hand at a slowburn, whilst also making this a rarepair utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceirel/pseuds/Ceirel
Summary: There's a fine line between gods & goddesses simply toying with mortals and attempting to break them. Finding love can sometimes be daunting, hence why half the population of Eos has a name to chase.Nyx Ulric is of the other half, blissfully unaware of having a soulmate. There's a shaking feeling inside of him that's been tampering with his view on life since he was a child, but now that he's older, it's only been worsening. Love is a game, but not one he wants to be thrown in.





	Names, Fate and Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> what was meant to be a simple modern AU turned out to be something Completely Different

Seldom were the days that Nyx was wide awake in the morning, crystalline blue glued to the ceiling. Lethargic blinks were his only action for a while, body stilled and limbs spread over the mattress. It was an unfamiliar ceiling, having just settled into a bigger apartment at the behest of the man he once worked for. A change in accommodation now that he was freed from training, granted it was _right opposite_ of his new boss. Yet not something he was unaccustomed to.

 

There was very little in his apartment for himself - just enough to sleep in. He had, however, brought all of the kitten’s items and larger-than-needed bed. On the topic of food, he would frequent a Galahdian restaurant in the suburbs owned by Libertus, one of his closest and dearest friends. On days that he didn’t call or come by for a visit, Libertus or Crowe would see to it that some sort of consumable sat at his doorstep by the coming dawn. It steadily increased over the years, to the point where they often call him or text him at least once a day to check up on the man.

 

He could feel the sheets slide off the mattress by his left ankle, gaze drifting towards the disturbance like a calm wave meeting the shore. A small bundle of multicoloured fur crept towards his bare foot and brushed the side of its head against the skin, eliciting a wiggle of toes and an immediate smile to curl his lips. With a deep inhale, his upper body rose and he retracted his left leg slowly, watching the kitten chase after it as if it were an overgrown toy. The tail rose high into the air as it lowered its chin to the soft blanket and waited eagerly for any movement. Nyx tapped his fingers atop his thigh and watched the tail wiggle about until finally pouncing. He too, awaited, and intercepted by snaking his hand beneath the stomach and curling his fingers to grasp the little thing.

 

It did its best and bit his thumb as ferociously as possible, meaning all Nyx felt were nibbles. He soothed the tiny beast with gentle little scratches behind the ear and chin, then applied some to the nose where it was most vulnerable. He set it down on his thigh after a time, where he began to scritch at the head and occasionally stroke down the spine. The kitten purred appreciatively and flexed its claws on Nyx’s sweatpants, like a tiny engine at work to express its gratitude.

 

The comfort only lasted so long as the kitten bounced in place once the alarm was set off, and only then did Nyx register the time. There was no true sense of urgency guiding him, instead it was like a brief breeze raising the hairs on his body before fleeting to strike at another time. Only when a stray thought began tugging at the back of his mind did he address it in its entirety; practically flinging himself out of bed after setting the kitten aside to safety. Today was the day he was going to drive his new boss to work and would be the designated driver & bodyguard for however long was requested. He scrambled to his feet and scratched at his bare shoulder blade on the way to freshen up.

 

By the time the second alarm had started ringing, he was almost done. His gaze fixated on the tailored suit hung up before him. It was a rich black, sewn to fit and cling to his physique with just enough space to avoid constrictions. The only pattern to adorn the fabric were blue-grey swirls blooming at the hip region, mirroring the inside fabric of the blazer. Silver threads outlined the hem of the tuxedo and the belt buckle offered a gleam every so often. Droplets of admiration for the work surfaced in his eyes as they wandered, scrutinizing the ‘uniform’. Hands smoothed over the silk shirt, thumbs over the silver buttons. A subconscious smile lingered at his lips all the while.

 

Approaching the door in his new suit, he retrieved his phone with a small slide across the countertop.  A squeak of a meow caught Nyx’s attention, forcing an immediate swivel and squat to brush his thumb over the little pink nose. He already made certain that there was an apt amount of cat food, that the bowl was filled with water and the litter cleaned. The kitten licked his thumb appreciatively and with a scratch behind the ear, it was felled and began pawing at his hand.

 

The man swiped his thumb across the lower half of the screen and peered at the small red bubble at the corner of the messaging app whilst absently tending to the kitten’s needs. He squinted, bringing the phone closer to his face. Why in the Gods’ name were there so many? From Crowe, Libertus, Clarus, Cor, Regis - he froze instantly. He knew no good could come out of this. Was it another night of drinking for them? He cautiously scrolled through Crowe’s and Libertus’s messages first. From the former, it was a simple check-up to see he had eaten and settled in for a decent night of sleep. The latter: another check-up, but this time also a request to come by tonight and bring fresh _myata_. Nyx rolled his eyes briefly; thumb hovering over Regis’s message.

 

When he finally clicked, it did indeed confirm that he was on a drunken escapade with Cor and Clarus, but by Gods he didn’t need to see the results - he _most certainly_ did not have to see the three with matching tank tops this early in the morning. Neon colours, too, as an added touch. Though, he did release a quiet chuckle at the sight of the shades adorning their visages. Regis always did love those particular ones.

 

A distant banging garnered the guard’s attention. He gave the kitten a final scratch before exiting his apartment.

 

On any normal day, this was not to be expected. What _was_ to be expected: a grumpy Noctis to be fully clothed scuttling out of his apartment with Gladio by his side, and Ignis standing by the elevator with arms crossed over his chest.

 

What he wasn’t expecting was a quarter-naked Noctis tumbling out of his apartment door with alcohol in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> myata is 'mint' in Russian
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> I've got a million words written out for this and so much shitposting but I'm so bad at piecing it together via chapters so updates will either have a million words to them or nothing


End file.
